


Poor Men's War

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: It's the Revolutionary War. Harry is fighting for America's freedom to protect his family, and Louis is a British commander looking to put a stop to it. Harry is captured by the British army, and Louis doesn't quite know what to do with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is truly inspiration in everything. In History class, I learned Andrew Jackson was once a prisoner of war, and I began to think about what that could have been like. My brain loves to make everything about One Direction, so here we are.

Harry gulped, still breathing heavily from the brief struggle with the British soldier moments ago. He sat on his knees in the dirt, seeing nothing but a little light shining through the cover over his eyes. It was the same humiliating position he had seen generals at his own army base force prisoners into. He had been defeated, and he was disgusted at himself for it.

 

Footsteps began to head in Harry’s direction, and his shoulders tensed on instinct. He jerked a little as if to reach for a weapon, but was painfully reminded it had been taken from him. He let his hands settle on the damp ground in front of him while he tried to steady himself. Briefly, Harry wondered why they hadn’t tied him up, and if that would have been less shameful because at least then he was being forced to submission, not maintaining it with some degree of willingness. He knew he could stand up, but may be killed instantly for it, so chose not to move, only groaning a little. He felt trapped. 

 

Someone laughed dryly but said nothing, sounding not more than five feet away. 

 

Harry tried not to shake. He ground his teeth a little. If the filthy enemy was planning to get anything out of him, he aimed to give them a shock. There was no way he would let out any information. He was willing to die for this. The war had taken enough from him and those he knew to justify whatever measures he saw fit to protect his home and his people.

 

Still, no one spoke to him. Harry began to wonder if the person had left. His hands were free but if he reached to remove the blindfold and someone was there waiting for him to try it, who knows what they would do to him for it?

 

That’s what they want. They want me to be afraid of them. I’m not. 

 

Stubbornly, Harry jerked his arms away from the ground, the only solid thing in existence right now, it seemed, and ripped the covering off his face. He watched it fall to the ground and squinted in the focused streams of setting sun beaming through the full trees. The British soldier was standing in front of him with a curious look on his face.   
“I was beginning to wonder if you would sit there blinded forever. I thought you might just give up.” The man stepped forward a little. 

 

Harry didn’t flinch, though the man’s accent made him sick to his empty stomach. “Dumb Brit, of course you did.”

 

“My name is Louis Tomlinson. I’m the commander of this base and you will address me as such.” He smirked a little, not angry. He seemed comfortable. 

 

Harry was surprised he didn’t wasn’t hit across the face for that one. He figured he might as well push it while he could. “Don’t play games with me. Your title doesn’t move me a bit.” He was gaining confidence. Maybe what he heard about the British was true. Maybe they really were cowardly. 

 

Louis smashed that thought very quickly. “I didn’t suppose it would. Nasty little Americans have no respect for titles, do they?” He acted as if he was talking to himself, and sounded far away. “It’s funny you should say that, as I’m not especially one for games either.” 

 

Harry stayed silent. What was Louis’ angle? What was he going for? Harry had seen some men at his base interrogate British soldiers once before and it had been nothing like this. Louis was too calm, hardly threatening. 

 

“So let’s get to the point.” Louis took one knee in the dirt in front of Harry. “How exactly did you end up here when there isn’t an American base for ten miles? I know even your little colonist brain could tell you ten miles from your base is too far on your own during a bloody war. Were you sent for something?”

 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew for a fact his base was hardly three miles away. The British must not have discovered it yet. He couldn’t give it up, but he didn’t know what to say. “I got lost.” 

 

Louis scoffed. “Too easy. Don’t toy with me. Let’s hear it.”

 

Harry knew he had to elaborate or the captain would never buy it. “I was supposed to deliver a message, but I couldn’t find my way.” He was so nervous he nearly choked. “I had never been sent out alone before. I got lost,” he emphasized.  
“A message?” Louis tilted his head. “Give it to me.”

 

Harry shook his head violently. “Classified. Let me go or people are going to die.” He improved his posture, considering standing up. 

 

“Your people? I couldn’t possibly care less. Give me the message.”

 

Harry thought as quickly as he could. He’d never been chosen to deliver a message before. He didn’t know what kinds of things got transferred. If he gave something and Louis could tell it was fake, what then? Thoughts raced around his head furiously, and he thought he might be sick.

 

Louis rested his hand on his sword. “Give me the message,” he repeated.

 

“It was a plea for food. A request for supplies at the base,” Harry forced out quickly. There would be no going back now. He had saved his own neck, but only for a few extra seconds. He considered running. 

 

“Oh? You little yankees can’t even keep yourselves alive on your own land. Where were you taking the message?” Louis’ expression changed. He seemed relieved.  
Harry kept his eyes glues to the ground and stayed silent. He could be   
jeopardizing himself and his country with every word. It was strange not to know if lying on or give in, telling the truth, would be the better option. 

 

Louis drew his sword and let the point rest in the dirt in front of Harry. “Answer me. Tell me where the message was to be taken.”

 

Harry jerked away in a moment of panic but remained rebellious. “No.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the blade in front of him. He had seen what the Brits could do with those. There was nothing else to tell. The little bit Harry had come up with was completely untrue. There was no need for supplies and his base was doing quite well. He had to keep it safe. “You’re stupider than I thought.” 

 

Harry barely saw it happen but within a second he was holding his hand to his chest, blood running down his arm. It didn’t hurt- He couldn’t feel it yet. Harry realized Louis had swiped his sword up just high enough to cut into Harry’s hand. he didn’t speak, just ripped his handkerchief out of his back pocket and started wrapping it tightly around the deep cut. “Childish fucking Brit,” he spat, beginning to feel the sting. He gritted his teeth at the pain. He’d survived worse, Harry told himself. 

 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t your throat. Now, where was the message headed?” 

 

Harry laid his arm over his head to keep his hand elevated. “No, you’re the lucky one. Lucky I’m unarmed, that is.” His hand was throbbing now and he knew it would bleed through the cloth soon. 

 

He had to talk his way out quickly or he would be killed. If Louis found he was lying, he’d kill him. If he gave up his base, he would kill him. If he said nothing for much longer, he’d kill him. There had to be another way. Harry shook his head to himself. There had to be a way to keep from being killed by a redcoat.

 

Louis stepped toward Harry, and Harry immediately shot out his foot to kick Louis away. Louis aimed his sword downward and took a stab. 

 

Harry winced before realizing it had only grazed his flesh and was now just pinning his pants to the dirt. He was shaken up, but relieved to still be in one piece. 

 

“Next one is going through your chest if you won’t be of any use to me.”

 

“Let’s work something out,” Harry blurted. 

 

“Trying to negotiate, are we?” Louis laughed and drew back his sword, releasing Harry. “Are you going to beg for your life now, or later?”

 

Harry drew his legs back to his chest so he could pull up his pant leg and examine the minor wound on his leg. This one didn’t even need wrapped. “If you can pull your head out of your arse, I can show you something that I believe you’ll find very interesting.”

 

“Oh? What could you possibly have to offer me? Pathetic.”

 

“So you’re uninterested?” Harry stood up, cautiously. 

 

“No, I’m curious.”

 

“I know when there’s a raid planned on this base.” This was the first piece of truth Harry had uttered since his capture and he very quickly regretted it. Was this information worth trading for his life? Could it end up costing the lives of others? 

 

“Is that so?”

 

Supposing Harry was permitted to return to his base safely, he knew he could warn everyone to cancel the attack and keep them from being harmed. However, if he told Louis about the raid and was killed anyway, it would be for nothing. He would die a traitor and a coward.

 

As long as he could get the message back to his base before the attack was scheduled, he could stop it. If Louis kept him here, however, his fellow soldiers may be killed for this error. 

 

“Speak up, Yankee.” Louis used the blade of his sword to gently tilt Harry’s head up by placing it under his chin.

 

Harry pulled away on instinct, cutting the side of his jaw on the sharp tip of the sword. He hissed a little at the pain. He looked at Louis in the face, expression stern, but couldn’t force himself to speak. He could feel a small amount of blood run down his neck from the cut in his jaw.

 

Louis looked impatient but held Harry’s eye contact relentlessly. 

 

Harry looked away first. He didn’t know what to do or say. He was hopeless, and now he had given away a potentially crucial piece of information only to bail on his own plan. He should have been more sure of himself. He was weak. 

 

“Useless fucking yankee.” Louis spat in his face and put his sword back in his belt. “You’re of no help. You’re lying to save your own skin.” He looked off toward the campsite and called for someone by a name Harry thought sounded familiar. “You’re a right waste of a soldier.”

 

Harry turned to run, wiping his face. This was his only chance. With Louis’ weapon sheathed and no back up for a few more seconds, this was it. As soon as he got turned around to sprint, a new and very startlingly calm voice warned him not to move. 

 

“Don’t make me waste a bullet on you, Yankee.” 

 

Harry spun back around so fast he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t knock himself back into the dirt. He recognized the voice. Surely enough, Zayn Malik, stood a few feet from Louis with a revolver pointed in Harry’s direction.

 

Harry had seen the worst Zayn Malik was capable of. “Come on,” Harry taunted. “Shoot me then!” He knew he was pushing his luck, but he hated this man more than anyone else in this whole goddamned war, though Louis was close behind on that list. 

 

. “Get back on the ground. Come on, Yankee,” Zayn teased. “Sit.”

 

Harry was angry beyond words. He was so heated he thought about lunging at Zayn and hoping for the best. “Don’t treat me like a dog,” he warned. 

 

“I could make you do tricks all day, you dirty colonist. You remember, don’t you?” He was laughing smugly. The wind blew his undone white shirt around his body, and Harry realized how cold it was getting.

 

So, Zayn hadn’t forgotten their last encounter. Harry gulped. “Why are you doing this? You know I can’t help you. I’m the bottom of the totem pole- an errand boy. They don’t tell me anything. You remember that?”

 

Zayn gave Louis a sideways glance but didn’t let his gun or his guard down. “He’s right. He’s as useless as they come, Tomlinson.”

 

Harry began to feel his life was worth less and less to these soldiers. He stepped forward. 

 

At the first signs of movement, Zayn pulled back the hammer on his revolver, and the cylinder clicked into place. 

 

“No, no!” Harry put his hands up. “I’m sitting!” He felt defeated, but wanted to keep himself alive for as long as possible, so it was best to do as Zayn said.

 

Zayn holstered his weapon and walked over to Harry where he was kneeled again in the dirt. He stood behind him and grabbed a handful of his hair. “This one isn’t going to cause any more trouble, Tomlinson. I promise you that.”

 

“He’s plain stupid,” Louis tossed back. “There’s no telling what he’ll do.”

 

“Go on, Yankee,” Zayn pulled Harry’s head back roughly by his curls so he could see his face, almost knocking the boy backwards onto the ground. “Tell Lou you’re gonna be real good for us. Tell him you know your place.”

 

Louis was a little confused. Zayn was one of the cruelest generals known to the United Kingdom, but he had never seen him act this way towards a brand new prisoner. That aside, Louis watched in awe as Harry immediately did what he was told. 

 

“What do you want done with him?” Zayn inquired. 

 

Harry felt sick to his stomach.

 

“Nothing yet. Find him a room. I still feel there’s something he’s not telling us.”

 

Zayn disagreed with Louis’ tactic, but respected his authority. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“And, Malik, we’re talking about this later.” He motioned toward both Zayn and Harry. “Seems to be a conflict of interest, if I’m not missing anything.”

 

Yes! Harry thought. Get me away from this mad man! 

 

Zayn scoffed. “Of course, Tomlinson. I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Harry’s been taken prisoner before at my old base, and I was put in charge of him, that’s all. I’ve dealt with him before. He’s a right waste of space here.” 

 

Harry wiped at his jaw. It stung, but the bleeding was slowing down. His hand was still bleeding steadily, and he would need to find something dry to wrap it with very soon.

 

“Get on your feet,” Zayn snapped at Harry.

 

Harry did what he was told and looked a Louis pleadingly. Please don’t leave me alone with him. 

 

Louis pulled a cloth out of his pocket and walked it over to Harry. “For that cut on your face,” he offered. It wasn’t sincere, but his voice wasn’t full of hatred any longer.

 

Harry took it graciously and began rubbing the blood off his neck and jaw. It had begun to drip down even to his chest. 

 

“His hand is going to need some attention as well,” Louis said to Zayn. “Wrap it properly and I’ll get a medic later if needed.” 

 

Harry thought Louis had less of a look of disgust on his face than earlier. That was good, at least. He couldn’t tell what they wanted to do with him. 

 

Louis nodded politely at Zayn before turning to leave. Harry wished he would stay. He didn’t want to face Zayn alone.

 

As soon as Louis was out of earshot, Zayn was laughing.

 

“What’s funny?” Harry demanded, turning to face him.

 

“How does the same miserable colonist get caught up in the same bloody war twice by the British army. They truly are letting just anyone fight out there. This is a good old straw of chance, me being at the base that nabbed you again, isn’t it? How pathetic of you.”

 

Harry wasn’t fazed by Zayn’s insult-ridden words. “Aren’t you going to get me someplace to stay now? Didn’t you hear your boss back there?”

 

“My boss? Oh, Harry, you of all people should know I don’t follow orders well.”

 

“As well as anything else,” Harry mocked. “Now, come along, I want to see the room I’m being given on your base. Nice of Louis, I think, to give me one.”

 

“Look you little brat,” Zayn sneered, stepping toward Harry and making him flinch, “knock that entitled smirk off your face right this goddamned minute before I slap it off of you. You’re nothing. You’re lucky to still be alive. Just wait until Louis wants to try you again for information. I’ll be sure to be the one to get the orders of making you talk, and- believe me- you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been one to proofread, but if this direly needs it, let me know ASAP and I'll revise it. Thanks for reading! You can reach me at KawaiiColumbine or LTtrash on tumblr, as well as @R2DLou on twitter. Kudos and comments are more than welcome! :)


End file.
